Una ventana al alma
by Pluma Desatada
Summary: Naruto no quiere pasar solo esta navidad... Ni tampoco el resto de su vida. .x.Oneshot UA.x.


La Navidad no es mía. Ah, y Naruto tampoco (pero suelo tomar prestados a Naruto y a Sasuke para ponerlos en poses comprometedoras y sacarles fotos)

* * *

**Una**** ventana ****al ****alma**

Hay en Konoha un huérfano que vive solo en el departamento 6° "A" del edificio más caro. No es extraño, hoy en día en una aldea Ninja, encontrar a menores de edad dueños de su propia vida. Es más, es casi un hecho de la vida. No es extraño, tampoco, que los jóvenes con padres opresores deseen esa ilimitada independencia. Pero aun siendo tan libre, el huérfano del 6° "A", llamado Naruto, hubiera cambiado con gusto su independencia por padres opresores o por cualquier tipo de relación con alguna persona. Él no es lo que se pueda llamar "un socio de la sociedad": no tenía familia ni amigos; su día consistía en ir a la Academia y entrenar solo. Con su pensión estatal, podía tener todo lo que necesitaba, mas no quien lo necesitara.

El verdulero de la esquina desconfiaba del huérfano del 6° "A", y por eso le vendía su peor mercancía al precio más alto posible. Para los vecinos, con los que a veces se cruzaba en el ascensor, no era más que una molesta radio, y por eso lo miraban despreciativamente y hacían comentarios desagradables sobre él. A los niños de la Academia, con quienes siempre quería jugar, les encantaba negarse y burlarse de él. Pero Naruto nunca permitía que la sonrisa se le derritiera de la cara, por las dudas. Por si a alguien le gustaba esa sonrisa y quería ser su amigo, por si alguien veía más allá de la sonrisa y quería ser su hermano.

Muchas personas habían visto los labios estirados sobre los dientes blanquísimos y a ninguno se le ocurría el motivo de tamaña sonrisota. Todos los adultos la sabían engañosa, cuando no demoníaca. Todos los niños habían aprendido de los adultos a desconfiar de los dientes del huérfano del 6° "A", y se resentían de su dueño por ser tan libre y feliz. Y, sin embargo, ese dueño los quería igual y deseaba fervientemente su aprobación. A los que más quería eran los niños del 6° "C"; un niño de pelo negro azulado que a veces se esforzaba en devolverle la sonrisa y su hermano mayor que a veces lo dejaba mirarlo mientras entrenaba.

Porque los quería tanto, Naruto había ahorrado durante todo el año la pensión que el Hokage le daba con el fin de hacer una fiesta de Navidad en su casa ese 24 de diciembre. Había invitado a todos los niños de su curso de la Academia y a los hijos de cuanto adulto conocía. Había pasado días cocinando un gran banquete y había comprado cada regalo considerando las necesidades y gustos de cada invitado. Naruto estaba seguro de que ese año, después de tres intentos fallidos a los que nadie asistió, la fiesta sería un éxito. Ese 24 de diciembre, se sentó a esperar al lado del altísimo y barrocamente decorado arbolito de Navidad con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Las ocho, hora de inicio de la fiesta, llegaron por fin; pero Naruto las vio alejarse acompañado solo por su gran sonrisa. Las nueve de la noche también hicieron su corta visita. Cuando llegaron las diez, el huérfano y su sonrisa se dieron cuenta de que nadie vendría, al igual que en los tres años anteriores. Y por cuarto año consecutivo, mientras el festín se enfriaba, Naruto siguió los procedimientos tal y como los había planeado. Se sentó al lado del árbol multicolor y separó al azar un paquete del grupo que esperaba en la base.

─Lee –dijo, sonriendo, como si el vacío enfrente de él fuera su interlocutor–, este es tuyo. ¡Dale, abrilo! –rasgó el papel cuidadosamente asegurado por él mismo y descubrió un par de relucientes sandalias blancas. Como si estuviera ante la mirada inquisitiva de Lee, sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

─Las tuyas están tan gastadas que la suela se despega, y además vi cómo mirabas este par en la vidriera. Espero que algún día éstas estén tan gastadas como las tuyas están hoy. –concluyó, y las dejó en manos del Lee imaginario que estaba sentado en su silla.

─Sakura, estas hebillas y vinchas son para vos porque quedas más linda con la cara descubierta, y una chica tan linda no puede ir por la vida escondiéndose tras su pelo. Ah sí, las vinchas las cosí yo mismo, así que espero que te gusten.

─Itachi, sos muy joven para ser tan serio. Compré estos chascos pensando en la cara que va a poner la gente cuando seas justo vos el que los use. Más te vale que no queden juntando polvo en el fondo del ropero.

─Hinata, te tejí este suéter porque veo que andás siempre con la misma campera. Color crema, porque sé que usas casi toda ropa de ese color. No soy muy bueno tejiendo, así que espero que disculpes los agujeros.

─Sasuke, este es el pergamino del jutsu que andabas buscando y que no conseguiste en ninguna librería ni en la biblioteca. Te lo busqué por toda la ciudad y lo encontré anoche, un mercader ambulante¿viste? El tipo que me lo vendió dijo que es muy útil, así que espero que lo disfrutes.

Y así, hablando al aire y entregando regalos a forzados figmentos de su imaginación, llenó veinticinco de los veintiséis asientos vacíos en el departamento. Después sirvió la sidra que tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir y brindó solo por una Navidad entre amigos. Sacó muchas fotos de sillas vacías, platos limpios, comida intacta y regalos abiertos, sonriendo y pidiendo a sus invitados que sonrieran también.

Un bostezo convirtió la sonrisa en una mueca de dolor. Ya eran las doce de la noche, demasiado tarde para seguir con ese juego infructuoso. La soledad le daba náuseas y, aunque no había probado bocado en todo el día por la expectación, no tenía hambre. La mesa con los alimentos intactos ya no brillaba invitadoramente. Naruto, con una rabia interior que aumentaba a la par de su sonrisa, tiró a la basura, uno a uno, cada manjar que tanto le había costado hacer. Al fin y al cabo, no estaba planeado que sobrara nada.

Cuando terminó con la comida, empezó con los adornos. Desmantelarlos le dolía, y trató a cada uno con cariño y delicadeza, pues eran los únicos que le habían hecho compañía esa Navidad y todas las anteriores. Cerró la caja que los contendría hasta la próxima fiesta con un largo suspiro, y miró a su alrededor. El departamento estaba casi tan sombrío como era costumbre, excepto por un detalle. Los regalos desenvueltos que descansaban en las sillas se burlaban de él con su presencia. Él aceptó la burla de ellos, también, con su gélida sonrisa. Cansadamente, los guardó en una gran caja de cartón, idéntica a las otras tres que guardaban los regalos no entregados de las Navidades precedentes. Triunfo: ya no estarían permanentemente ante su vista.

Ahora sí, el departamento estaba nuevamente vacío de felicidad, como debía ser. Ya era tarde y tenía sueño. Quiso ir al mundo de los sueños, donde todos lo querían y nadie se reía de él ni le hacía maldades a propósito. Quiso irse a dormir, pero nunca terminó el primer paso. Sus rodillas golpearon el piso al mismo tiempo que la primera lágrima.

Afuera, en el balcón que unía los dos departamentos mediante una reja, Sasuke, el menor de los niños del 6° "C", miraba sin ser visto cómo el huérfano del 6° "A" perdía su sonrisa por primera vez y se derrumbaba en llanto. El vecinito –que, sabiendo de la fiesta, no habían ido y solo quería ver al huérfano del 6° "A" para ostentar el disfraz de ANBU que sus padres le habían regalado– había sido testigo involuntario de toda la representación teatral. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Mientras el huérfano del 6° "A" se agarraba el estómago intentando detener con sus manos los espasmos de su llanto, el niño del 6° "C" se agarraba el pecho intentando detener con las manos el torrente de emociones que sentía por primera vez. Desdén, hacia sus padres que forzaban y reforzaban su superficialidad regalándole caretas que tapaban la verdad bajo los rasgos supuestamente redentores del orden público. Asombro, por el hecho que existiera alguien de tan puras intenciones en un mundo donde, según sus padres le habían enseñado, reinaba el interés y el egoísmo. Amor, por el huérfano del 6° "A" – no, por Naruto, que aceptaba a todos tal y como eran y se desvivía por que sus vecinos lo miraran. Asco, tan intenso que un idioma no bastaría para describirlo, hacia él mismo, que había aceptado ciegamente la desconfianza de sus padres y la había convertido en odio.

En un pestañeo, Sasuke llegó a una decisión. Más rápidamente aún cruzó la reja que dividía los dos balcones, entró a su cuarto, se quitó el disfraz y se vistió de persona. Ante las miradas vagamente inquisitivas de sus padres, agarró la mano de Itachi y lo arrastró fuera del departamento decidido a cruzar otra reja, menos tangible y más alta.

Tres minutos –tres años– después de que empezara a llorar, el huérfano del 6° "A" escuchó por primera vez en su vida el timbre de su casa. Confundido, temeroso de que fuera alguien que quisiera ridiculizarlo, se compuso lo mejor que pudo y abrió la puerta, sin sonrisa y con lágrimas colgando de sus pestañas. Los vecinitos del 6° "C" estaban parados en el rellano que comunicaba todos los departamentos; el menor, tímido, rojo de vergüenza, y el mayor, medio confundido pero sabiendo que era algo importante. Por una vez, no fue el huérfano del 6° "A" quien empezó la conversación. Sasuke, incómodo, abochornado, dijo:

─Feliz Navidad. No llegamos muy tarde¿no? Mamá nos…

─Sí –interrumpió el huérfano del 6° "A y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Hubo una larga e incómoda pausa entre los dos hermanos. De repente, Sasuke, enojado, se cruzó de brazos dando la espalda al 6° "A".

─Pero¿quién se cree que es? –preguntó.

Su hermano, que recién había entendido, dijo sin dejar de mirar la puerta con una expresión indefinible:

─Está cansado. Vamos a casa.

Y cuando se volvió para ir a su departamento, vio las lágrimas de su hermano, que se habían salido sin permiso de los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Miró la puerta una vez más, rodeó a su hermano con un brazo y, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente, inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo. Después, entraron en su hogar.

Esta vez habían llegado, efectivamente, demasiado tarde. Quizá, la siguiente Navidad la puerta quedara abierta y pudieran saltar la reja que dividía ambos mundos. Por un año, Sasuke tendría que contentarse con el que ya conocía.

Nunca sospecharon que Naruto los había escuchado, sentado en el piso y con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Sonreía suavemente su primera cálida y sincera sonrisa. Lo respetaban…

La Navidad siguiente invitaría solo a dos personas. Y esta vez, sí vendrían.

_Finis_

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Yo sé que yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. 

Suerte, y feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo.


End file.
